


How To Claim Your Oblivious Omega

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Virgin!Harry, experienced!Draco, jealous!Draco, possessive/protective!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best way to claim a Gryffindor as a mate is to challenge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Claim Your Oblivious Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to the whole HD Erised community! I hope you like this little gift I created. Big thanks to my lovely beta S for her great work and support while I was writing this story.

**HOW TO CLAIM YOUR OBLIVIOUS OMEGA**

 

“I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all. The whole idea is ridiculous!” Draco grumbled as he stood by the window, looking out to the Hogwarts grounds.

“Why? I thought McGonagall allowed us to throw a party just to make us unite better as an example for the whole school. It’s the first time in Hogwarts' history that all the Houses are combined together for the 8th year, after all. What’s not to like?” Blaise drawled from the other side of the room, where he lounged sprawled across an armchair.

“It’s not the idea I don’t like, as you know perfectly well. It’s what I think will happen once we all are drunk enough to have lost all inhibitions,” Draco scowled.

“Don’t drink then. It’s easy.”

“Doesn’t solve anything if I don’t drink. Everyone else will still be smashed and doing stupid things around me, and I don’t see anything good coming out of it.”

“So it’s Potter you are so worried about, isn’t it? You don’t want him to lose his inhibitions with anyone else but you?” Blaise smirked, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Shut up, Blaise. I’m not worried about him.”

“I think you are. Why haven’t you told him yet that he’s your mate?”

“I’ve tried, but it’s like he purposely doesn’t want to understand me. I’ve tried everything else but outright claim him!” Draco growled, frustration radiating from him in waves.

“Just do it then. What’s so difficult? You are roommates already, so you have all the privacy you’ll need.” Blaise raised his eyebrows as if challenging him.

“I can’t do that, don’t you understand? I have barely made friends with him, and I don’t want to ruin it by acting too forward. We need to get along for the rest of our lives, so practically raping him doesn’t help with that. It will be a big step for him.”

“It was a big step for you too, Draco, and yet you didn’t fight it even once. Trust me, he’s a Gryffindor, he will take it in stride.”

“I just don’t want to risk anything, that’s all. You’re right, though. I better speak with him again.”

~*~

Later that evening, Draco tried to find a good moment to start talking to Harry about the situation. His stomach was churning from nervousness, but he was determined to get it over with tonight. He had finished his bedtime routines much faster than usual, and now he was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for Harry to come out of the bathroom.

He didn’t have to wait long for Harry to return to their bedroom, wearing only his pyjama bottoms, of course. As if he knew how seeing his bare torso affected Draco, he moved around the room, his muscles flexing deliciously as he stretched before he started to search for something.

“Looking for something?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, my t-shirt. I had it this morning before I went to shower. Now I can’t find it anywhere.” Harry kneeled by his bed and peeked under it.

Draco blushed as he realized that he had Harry’s t-shirt under his own pillow. He had snatched the shirt in the morning after Harry had left the room and eased his longing by inhaling Harry’s scent from his shirt. He had almost been caught when Harry had returned unexpectedly, and he had quickly hidden the shirt under his own pillow and forgotten all about it.

“Um… maybe it’s under your other clothes on the chair?” Draco suggested, trying to stealthily dig the garment out of his bed. Then, when Harry turned his back to Draco and started to browse the pile of clothes, Draco tossed the shirt on Harry’s bed, causing it to drop between the bed and the wall.

“Hey, isn’t that your shirt?” Draco asked and pointed at the garment peeking out from behind the bed.

“Yes, that’s it. How did it get there?” Harry wondered and fished the shirt out of its hiding place. Draco mourned as it covered Harry’s bare skin from his appreciating eyes.

“I don’t understand how you manage to find anything in your part of the room. I’ve never seen anyone living in such a mess,” Draco complained, but smiled to make it sound less judgmental.

“Maybe I don’t want to waste my life tidying everything over and over again, when I can find everything perfectly well as I left them,” Harry quipped and tossed a pair of Quidditch gloves and arm guards at him. “Now your side of the room looks like someone actually lives there.”

Draco caught the thrown items easily and placed them on his bed. “Thanks, I needed new gear anyway,” he grinned and patted the gear affectionately.

“Oh no, they are just a loan to get your side of the room to look a bit more homely. Don’t get possessive over my gear, Malfoy.”

“I’m possessive, all right, and don’t you forget it, Potter. I don’t share,” Draco growled, though only half-playfully. Then he turned completely serious.

“Listen, Harry, I need to talk to you about something.”

“About what?” Harry threw himself on his bed and turned to look at Draco.

“Remember when I told you that I came into my alpha inheritance when I turned seventeen? And that I didn’t find my mate until recently?” Draco hesitated a moment before adding, “And it’s you.”

Harry sat up on his bed. “You told me that, yes, but… me? You only said that you are glad that we are friends now because it helps a lot later in our relationship. You meant that I’m your mate? How do you know? How that can be even possible?”

“Easily. You are an omega, I’m an alpha and we are compatible. Easy like that.”

“But how did you know it was me?” Harry argued. “I don’t feel any different toward you!”

“How different should you feel about me, then?”

“I don’t know. Should I feel attracted to you or something? Because I don’t. I think you’re a decent bloke nowadays, but that’s all. How did you know?”

“I only needed to get close to you to know that you’re the one. Alphas do have an instinct like that. Just the close proximity is enough. For an omega it’s a bit different. They need a physical touch to feel the connection.”

“So I just need to touch you?”

“Yes, a touch is required, but it needs to be a certain kind of touch.” Draco couldn’t resist using the situation for his own advantage. After all, he was an alpha who had ached for his mate’s touch for so long. Now that he was about to finally get to touch him, he wasn’t going to settle just for a plain brush of a hand. “It needs to be an intimate touch, like… a kiss.”

“You want me to kiss you?” Harry’s voice was incredulous.

“Well, if you want to make sure that you are my mate, that’s the way to find out once and for all. But then, of course, if you’re afraid to find out the truth…”

“Are you calling me a coward, Draco? Really? After all that I’ve done for you and the whole wizarding world?” Harry stood up, but didn’t look as if he was actually angry. More like rising to the bait.

Draco grinned. “No, of course not. Just saying. You’re not a coward when it comes to the common good, but when it gets personal…”

Draco didn’t get to finish his sentence as Harry jumped him, growling, “I’ll show you a coward, Malfoy.” Then he wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and kissed him.

As soon as Harry’s lips touched Draco, he felt a warm flush spread through his body, and he instinctively tightened his arms around Harry. This was his mate and he had craved his touch more than he had realized. It felt like a feast to a starving man. It also felt like he’d been shot by an arrow full of Amortentia spiked with extremely strong lust potion, and he was instantly hard.

Obviously Harry felt it too, because he moaned against Draco’s mouth. Harry’s kiss was a bit too rough and defiant to Draco’s liking, so Draco took a gentle hold of Harry’s head and guided him to soften the kiss. Harry’s lips melted under his, responding to his feather-light touches, gentle nips and teasing flicks of his tongue against the seam of Harry’s lips. Then Draco deepened the kiss, pushing more firmly and insistently with his tongue against Harry’s lips, until Harry opened his lips slightly, and that was all the invitation Draco needed.

He explored Harry’s mouth, meeting his shy tongue for the first time, and for Draco it was pure heaven. Harry sighed and dipped his head more to the side to give Draco better access. Harry surrendered so completely that for a moment Draco was almost overwhelmed with joy, and he had to force himself not to take advantage of it. Harry was still new to the whole idea of being his mate, so he had to go slowly.

Slowly and very reluctantly Draco started to pull back. Harry didn’t want to stop kissing, though, and his lips tried to follow him but in vain. Draco kissed him on the temple and pulled him into a tight hug. “You did feel the connection, didn’t you, Harry?”

“Mhmm,” Harry muttered and snuggled into Draco’s warmth. “I have never felt anything like that before.”

“I certainly hope not,” Draco chuckled softly and inhaled deeply Harry’s sweet scent. “You are mine, Harry, and I already told you that I don’t share. You better get used to it.”

Harry lifted his head and gave Draco a half-smile. “It needs a lot of getting used to. I haven’t really felt like I belonged anywhere or to anyone since my parents died. I’m not sure if I know how to be anyone’s mate. It’s not going to be easy. I’m too independent and spontaneous for that.”

 

“You don’t have to be anyone’s mate, Harry. You are _my mate_. If you’re ready to give it a try, we will work on that together. I don’t want a meekly submissive mate anyway, so you’re safe just being yourself with me.”

“Yes, well, I have a lot to think about, that’s for sure.” Harry rolled off of Draco’s lap, to his feet and back onto his own bed. “Good night, Draco.” Then he murmured ‘Nox’ and pulled the covers over his head.

Draco spent a long time awake, confused about Harry’s sudden reaction, but how could he have expected anything less? Finding out that his roommate was his mate for life was a lot to take, for even The Boy Who Lived. Draco just had to give him time to get used to the idea.

~*~

The next four days Draco tried to give Harry some space and let him set the pace. The impending party was getting on his nerves, though, and he was slowly beginning to think that it might be better for all of them if he just grabbed Harry and ran to somewhere safe where there wouldn’t be anyone else but the two of them.

His growing anxiety may have also been caused by their kissing experiment the other night, because now that he’d had his mate recognize him and touch him so intimately, his craving for him had multiplied. Just to think that he couldn’t touch him any time he wanted, made him ache both physically and emotionally. However uncomfortable the situation was for him, he had decided not to push Harry in any way.

Fortunately to Draco’s comfort, Harry had begun to unconsciously gravitate toward his mate whenever they happened to be in the same room. He started sitting next to Draco in classes and also in the common room of their 8th year’s Tower House. Also, the previous night just before going to bed, Harry had given him a shy kiss goodnight. That had warmed Draco’s heart immensely.

Now they were preparing for bed again, and Draco noticed Harry shifting nervously on the edge of his bed. He was frowning as if trying to decipher something and seemed annoyed that he couldn’t explain it. Draco wasn’t known as the most patient man, but with Harry he had found the patience he usually lacked. He waited for Harry to talk, because that’s what he obviously wanted to do. Finally Harry lifted his head and looked straight into Draco’s eyes.

“It’s been weird… I mean, these past few days. I don’t know what I’m feeling anymore. Everything is normal on the outside, but inside I feel like something is missing. It’s like an empty space in my chest and I don’t know how to fill it.” Harry rubbed his face with his hands tiredly.

Draco smiled. “Come here, Harry. I’ll show you something.” He was already lying on his bed, and now opened his arms for Harry to crawl into his embrace. Hesitantly Harry moved into his arms. “Let’s just lie here for awhile, all right?” Draco combed Harry’s thick messy hair with his fingers. His hands were itching to touch his mate’s bare skin, but with effort he kept his hands in control. His own yearning had been almost unbearable, but now, having his mate in his arms, it eased almost completely, and he sighed in relief.

“Feeling better now?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded against his neck.

“Much better. Is it going to be like this from now on? Do we always have to be close to each other? What happens if we are separated for a long time?”

 

“It will become easier once we have fully bonded. Right now our instincts are on overdrive and trying to make us bond as soon as possible. That’s why you feel the emptiness and as if something is missing. Being close to your mate helps, but only temporarily.”

“You feel it too? The emptiness?”

“Yes, I feel it too. I’m constantly yearning for your touch and want you to be close to me,” Draco admitted.

“Then why haven’t you tried to bond with me yet?”

“Believe me, it hasn’t been easy. I just wanted to give you time to accept the situation. I promise, I’d never force you to do anything. I can wait until you’re ready.”

“At this rate it won’t take long,” Harry chuckled quietly. “Give it a few more days of torture like this and I’d happily bond with a troll if I had to.”

“You certainly have a knack for complimenting a bloke, Potter.” Draco grimaced, and mercilessly pushed down the flood of jealousy inside him.

“I said, ‘if I had to’, Malfoy. I’d rather bond with you, as it is.” Harry lifted his head and pressed a quick peck on Draco’s lips.

Draco growled playfully and claimed his lips in a possessive kiss, allowing his self-control to slip a bit and his arousal make him hard and shivering. As Harry pressed himself against Draco’s body, Draco tried to move away so Harry wouldn’t notice his arousal, but Harry only followed him and pulled him back against his own body. He instantly noticed that Harry was as aroused as he was, his erection firmly pressing on Draco’s hip, and Harry’s kiss was hot and demanding. Draco battled with himself if he should allow his instincts take over and claim Harry right now, but a small voice in the back of his mind made him ask, “Are you sure, Harry?”

“Mmm… what? Yes. No. I don’t know!” Harry breathed, his whole body shivering.

“Okay, not tonight then. We can do something else, though,” Draco decided and rolled Harry onto his back. Then he helped him out of his shirt and started kissing Harry’s now bare torso from his neck and collarbone toward his waist, stopping to lavish his nipples with special treatment with his tongue along the way.

Harry was already panting and arching his back under Draco’s lips, and Draco wasn’t even halfway where he was going to take this. Draco himself was already so full of lust that he feared he’d come in his pants before he reached Harry’s. Yet he forced himself to go slow to keep the pace for Harry comfortable.

Finally he reached the waistband of Harry’s pyjama pants. He eased two fingers under the waistband and lifted it slightly.

“May I?” He asked hoarsely and glanced at Harry. At Harry’s nod he pulled the pyjama pants off and spent a moment admiring Harry’s already throbbing erection. It was average size, standing proudly up from dark curls, and the head was already glistening from pre-come. Draco had seen other nice erections before, but this was his mate’s, and it was beautiful.

Almost reverently Draco leaned down and kissed the head, then tasted it with the tip of his tongue. Harry gasped and reached his hands for Draco’s head. Usually Draco didn’t let anyone touch his hair, but now he let Harry card his fingers through his hair without complaining.

“Draco, please!” Harry panted, and Draco didn’t make him wait any longer. Hell, he couldn’t make himself wait for any longer either. He took Harry’s erection in his mouth and sucked lightly. Harry arched almost completely off the bed, and Draco had to keep him down by pushing his hands firmly on his hips.

Draco continued alternating with deep sucking and then swirling his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock, and then deep-throating him again. In mere minutes Harry was twitching and shaking, his climax rapidly approaching, but Draco didn’t pull back. He humped his own painful erection to the mattress in his own desperate need for climax, when Harry cried out and went completely stiff, his warm release flooding down Draco’s throat. Tasting Harry’s release in his mouth triggered Draco’s climax, and he came into his pants with a hoarse grunt.

Draco licked Harry’s shaft clean and then kissed his way back up Harry’s body. He collapsed next to Harry, watching with keen eyes his mate still panting and shivering in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Then Harry opened his eyes and gave Draco a half-grin.

“That was amazing, Draco. I always knew your mouth was quite talented.”

“Wait until you get to enjoy my other talents. You’re in good hands with me, I promise,” Draco said smugly.

“I know. It’s weird to think that I’d ever say this, but I trust you, Draco.” Harry kissed him briefly and then stretched. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Draco happily agreed, and after he cast a cleansing spell on them both, he pulled the covers over them, gathered Harry in his arms and they fell asleep.

~*~

Draco loved waking up with his mate. Harry had slept the whole night snuggled so close to him that he’d had to kick the covers off of himself to avoid being boiled alive. Harry was like a furnace next to him, and while Draco appreciated the warmth, the covers were absolutely too much. What’s more, he had slept better than ever before.

The day went just like the previous days had; Harry ended up by his side whenever possible, but now he even took his hand once, glancing shyly up at Draco as if asking if it was okay. Draco had smiled and kissed his knuckles, ignoring all the stares and whispering around them.

However, as the day went by, Draco’s agitation grew. Everyone around them talked about the evening and the 8th year party that was taking place today. Draco knew he could trust Harry, but he didn’t trust anyone else around them. He was going to keep a close eye on his mate.

As they were ready to go to the party, Draco stopped Harry just before he reached the door.

 

“Listen, Harry, I don’t think that too much alcohol would mix well with our over-sensitive instincts right now.”

“Are you saying that I can’t have fun with my friends?” Harry’s glare was defiant.

Draco placed a placating hand on his shoulder. “Not at all. Go and have fun. Just… be careful with the alcohol, okay?”

“I’m not much into drinking anyway, so don’t worry. You have fun too, all right?”

They went to the party hand in hand, and Draco braced himself for a long and torturous evening.

Everything went well for a couple of hours as they all just talked, ate and had some drinks. Harry was having fun with his friends, and Draco enjoyed hearing him joking with them and his raucous laughter. However, at the same time he also watched everyone around Harry suspiciously, glaring at every touch and slap on Harry’s back, no matter how friendly they were. No one was allowed to touch his mate, especially if it was anything but a friendly manner.

He was sitting by the fireplace, glaring daggers at Seamus Finnigan who had wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders, when he received a sharp slap to the back of his head.

“What the… Pansy! Why did you that?” Draco complained.

“I’m ashamed of you, Draco. We’re at a party where everyone should be celebrating, and here you are, sitting and sulking by yourself. Where are your good manners?” Pansy exclaimed indignantly. “Besides, I want you to dance with me. You are the only available Slytherin at this party, so it’s your obligation to dance with me.”

“I’m not sulking, just merely observing. And I’m not the only Slytherin who could dance with you. Where’s Blaise?”

Pansy winced and gestured to the far end of the room, where Blaise was snogging Ginny Weasley with abandon.

“Oh, I see. You’re pissed that Blaise doesn’t have time for your whims? Sorry, but neither do I, Pans,” Draco sneered and turned his eyes back on his mate.

“Stop ogling Potter, he’s perfectly fine with the other Gryffindorks. He will never leave them because of you, so you’d better spare some of your precious time for your _closest friend_ , Draco!” Pansy demanded impatiently. “Listen, the band is already playing. Come on!”

Pansy grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him to the small dance floor, where only two other couples were dancing wrapped around each other. Reluctantly Draco took Pansy in his arms, but kept a good distance from her otherwise. He was a good dancer, and he knew that Pansy appreciated a good dance partner, so he might as well dance with her a couple of dances. His eyes met Harry’s for a brief moment, and Harry smiled at him, winking. Only Pansy’s firm grip on his neck kept him from leaping to his mate.

The second dance was about to end and Draco desperately tried to find an excuse to leave Pansy, when he noticed Neville Longbottom walking past them. He reached his arm toward Longbottom and called, “Neville, would you come here for a moment, please?”

When Neville reached them, he unceremoniously pushed Pansy into Neville’s arms. “Of course you may cut in, Neville. Pansy likes good dancers, don’t you Pans?” Then he quickly excused himself and went toward the bathroom before either of the stunned dancers could react.

He spent a good five minutes in the bathroom, counting the time when it would be safe to go back. Finally he couldn’t wait any longer, he had to go back and see that Harry was not harmed or outright molested by anyone.

He stood by the doorway of the party hall, letting his eyes sweep through the party in his search for his mate. First he focused on the group of Gryffindors where he had seen Harry last, but he wasn’t there anymore. Finnigan was playing some sort of drinking game with three other blokes, and none of them was Harry. Draco sighed in relief. Then he looked at the dance floor and grinned at seeing Pansy and Neville leaning into each other in a slow dance. They would make a good couple, he thought smugly.

 

Granger and Weasley danced past him, and Granger actually smiled at him; miracles _do_ happen. Just when he was about to turn around and start looking for Harry elsewhere, he noticed a very uncomfortable looking Harry on the dance floor, and wrapped all over him like an octopus was Romilda Vane. The same Romilda Vane, who had tried to drug Harry with a love potion back in their 4th year.

Draco growled in fury and jealousy; Harry was his and no one as worthless as Romilda Vane would get to even touch his mate! He strode to the dance floor, ignorant at the complaining couples he shoved out of his way to get to his mate. Harry’s eyes brightened at seeing his mate coming to his rescue, and his relief was so clear that Draco felt a pang of affection throbbing in his chest.

At seeing Draco approaching them, Harry visibly tried to extract himself from Romilda, but she clung to him even tighter. Draco grabbed Romilda’s arm and squeezed. Romilda glanced over her shoulder, obviously thinking that Draco wanted to dance with her, and hissed, “I’m busy with Harry. Go dance with your own girlfriend, Malfoy.”

“Get your hands off of Harry this instant, Vane!”

“Don’t you order me, Malfoy! Are you daft? What part of ‘I’m with Harry’ don’t you understand? Go find yourself another witch to play with and leave us alone.”

Romilda tried to ignore Draco, but he didn’t give her a chance. Draco took his wand out of his pocket, gripped Romilda by her hair, twisted her head to the side and pointed the tip of his wand to her throat. “What part of ‘Get your hands off of my mate’ don’t you understand, Vane? If you want to survive this party, I suggest you step back and leave as fast as you can.”

That finally caught Romilda’s attention, and she shrieked in fear. “Harry, help me!”

Harry moved to Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “I don’t think so, Romilda. I think it’s best for you if you left us alone.”

“But… but…”

“You should have listened to me when I asked you not to try to hit on me. Draco is my mate and he has the right to hex you if you’re harassing me.”

Romilda glared scathingly at Draco and Harry, and gritted, “You definitely deserve each other. A Death Eater and a coward!”

Harry reacted incredibly fast; he grabbed Draco’s wand and cast a nasty Stinging Hex at Romilda, who ran screaming away. Then he turned to look at Draco. “Sorry about that, Draco. I just couldn’t get rid of her without getting violent. Now... would you dance with me?”

Draco smiled at his mate. “My pleasure, Harry.” Then he wrapped his arms around him, swaying intimately to the music, purposefully trying to ignore everyone staring at them.

“I’m sorry, Harry, if I outed us before you were ready to tell anyone about us. I just couldn’t stand watching Vane trying to molest you,” Draco murmured in Harry’s ear.

“That’s all right, Draco. Ron and Hermione are the only ones who matter to me, and they already know.”

“And they don’t mind? If Weasley already knew, why didn’t he try to hex me?”

Harry chuckled. “Ron will come around. He may not like it, but he’s smart enough to accept my decision. Hermione won’t allow it any other way. What about your friends, should I expect any hexing from them?”

“Nah, Blaise has been more than supportive about our relationship, and Pansy seems to have taken Longbottom under her wing, so no competition from there either.”

“That’s good. Now, stop dallying and kiss me,” Harry demanded, and Draco was more than happy to obey.

They danced several songs, occasionally kissing and caressing each other. No one dared approach them or interrupt their intimate dancing in any way, so they had all the privacy they needed for dancing. When the party started to wind down and the band played the last song for the night, Harry and Draco realized they were almost the last ones on the dance floor.

“Come on, I think it’s time,” Harry said and tugged Draco along.

“Time for what?” Draco couldn’t help but ask, as Harry led him out of the party and toward their dorm.

“You’ll see.”

Once they were inside their bedroom, Harry closed the door and added a complicated locking charm into it.

“Do you think we will need a Muffliato as well?” Harry asked.

“For what?” Draco asked again.

“In case we get loud, of course.” Harry grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Are you saying…?”

“It’s time for us to finally bond. My pants have been soaked for the last hour or so. I’m ready, Draco, both physically and emotionally.”

Draco didn’t waste any time asking more questions. With two long strides he closed the distance to his mate and kissed him hard. Harry’s determination to finally bond with him had made him achingly hard, and now he was unstoppable. He didn’t have to keep himself in check anymore, and he welcomed the freedom to finally claim his mate fully.

Deftly he undressed Harry and then himself. He wrapped Harry into his arms and went to kiss every inch of his body. He started to worship Harry’s body thoroughly with his lips and hands, but after a moment Harry pushed his hands and head away. “My turn,” he growled, and tackled Draco to the bed. Then he crawled on top of him, peppering kisses on Draco’s body on his way from his crotch to his neck. “I want you,” he whispered in Draco’s ear before kissing him deeply.

Draco was surprised; Harry might be inexperienced, but he certainly was a quick learner. Harry delved his tongue in Draco’s mouth and Draco let him explore all he wanted. He tried to stay still as Harry touched him everywhere, trying to find his sensitive spots, and learn what aroused him the most. However, Draco was already so aroused by Harry’s mere scent and lust, that most of that part of exploring was wasted. Draco’s whole body was on fire, every inch of his skin was a sensitive erogenous zone, and Harry’s every touch sent bolts of hot desire straight into his core.

Eventually staying still became too much, and Draco rolled them around, trapping Harry efficiently under his body. Harry squeaked and started to laugh, but Draco muffled his laugh by kissing him with passion. Then he moved downwards, nipping and sucking Harry’s neck possessively, leaving his claiming marks there for everyone to see the next day. Then he followed the path from the hollow of Harry’s collarbone down his torso, dipping his tongue in Harry’s navel making Harry giggle breathlessly, and finally wrapped his lips tightly around Harry’s erection.

Harry’s omega scent was so much stronger down there that Draco couldn’t resist drawing his fingers down, past Harry’s balls, following the slick path leading him to his leaking entrance. That was the best sign for him to know that Harry was finally ready to mate; his entrance was lubricating itself, getting ready for his alpha’s penetration.

Harry’s scent made Draco’s head dizzy, all his instincts screamed at him to sink himself deep into his omega and finally claim him completely. Oh, Draco wanted to do it so badly that it was almost physically painful to try to keep him from ramming himself into Harry without question. Only one thing kept him from doing just that; he wanted to be sure that Harry was ready. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his mate in any way.

Harry was squirming under him, trying to lift his hips and get Draco where he wanted him most; Harry’s instincts were obviously guiding his movements, and Draco was pleased to see him offering himself so wantonly. That meant that he was more than ready for his mate.

Draco lifted Harry’s legs up and spread them wide. He glanced at Harry’s entrance, and seeing how deliciously it glistened, he lowered his head to get a taste. One lick wasn’t enough, though, and moaning, he flicked his tongue inside Harry and caused his mate to jump up from the mattress, crying out in ecstasy.

“Draco, please!” Harry begged, and as much as Draco would have liked to keep licking Harry, his own body compelled him to move forward at fully claiming his mate.

He pushed one finger inside Harry’s entrance, searching Harry’s face for any signs of discomfort. There were none, so Draco added another finger and pumped them in and out for a while. When Harry’s rim was a little loosened and relaxed, Draco added the third finger, and alternated at pumping and rotating them around in Harry’s channel. When Harry started to grind himself against the fingers, Draco decided it was time.

He was shaking so badly from his overwhelming lust and need that he briefly wondered if he could manage to hit the right spot on the first try. His instincts guided him perfectly, and soon the head of his cock was pressing against Harry’s entrance. Harry was still so tight that he had to really push his way inside, but once the head of his cock penetrated the tight ring of muscle, both of them moaned simultaneously. It was divine to finally be inside his mate. Every other lover he’d had before paled in comparison, no matter how brilliant they had been. His mate was something that no one could best, ever; their connection made them perfect for each other.

Draco felt their connection flare to vibrant life in every cell of his body, and he surrendered completely under the onslaught of emotions for his mate. His mate whom he would cherish and worship with everything he had for the rest of their lives. His mate who would drive him crazy every so often, but who would return his love and devotion in tenfold.

Draco couldn’t resist anymore, he had to claim his mate and complete their bonding. He started to thrust shallowly, easing his way inside Harry inch by inch. When he was fully sheathed, he leaned to kiss Harry’s flushed face and kiss-swollen lips gently. Harry returned his kisses with passion, and then urged Draco to move.

Draco was too far gone to care anymore how well he performed; the most important thing right now was to bring them both to completion. With strong, deep thrusts he began ramming into Harry, their mutual moans rising in volume in sync with the bed hitting against the wall.

Draco’s pace faltered and his hips started to piston erratically, when he felt his knot starting to engorge and make his thrusts more difficult. He kept going anyway, grunting with effort, until he felt the heat spread in waves from his crotch to all over his body, making him see stars and shouting out his ecstasy as he climaxed deep inside his mate. He didn’t stop thrusting, though, because he wanted Harry to come too. His knot was obviously rubbing just the right spot inside Harry, because right after Draco’s climax Harry cried out and went completely rigid, as his body convulsed during his orgasm.

His muscles still spasming after his forceful climax, Draco stayed inside his mate, waiting for the knot to release them. Draco tried to keep his weight from crushing Harry while they waited, but his trembling muscles didn’t help much in that. Finally the knot softened and Draco eased out of Harry collapsing next to him. His whole body felt like jelly, and he didn’t have any energy left to move beyond gathering still panting Harry into his arms. They snuggled close to each other, and Draco kissed Harry’s forehead, eyelids and lips reverently.

Just then they heard a knock on the door, and Ron’s worried voice asked, “Harry, are you all right?”

Harry started to shake, and when Draco struggled to pull himself up enough to see what was wrong, Harry was already snorting out loud in laughter.

“What?” Draco asked, confused, involuntarily joining Harry’s contagious laugh.

“I forgot the Muffliato.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/30555.html). ♥


End file.
